wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Blizzard (Wavesplash)
Blizzard belongs to Wavesplash. Please don't use him without permission. Appearance Blizzard is burly and tall, with large, broad shoulders. He has white scales and very pale blue, almost white underscales with white flecks, and dark blue eyes.He wears a white ring with a sapphire stone in the middle on his left talon. Personality Blizzard is funny, quick-witted, and a jokester. He doesn't like conflict or arguments, and isn't afraid to make fun of anyone. He's good with words and not much with physical stuff. He is a teaser and makes fun of himself as well. He can be sarcastic but not always. He's protective, witty, and brave when the real danger comes but not much with small stuff if that makes any sense. He's calm in emergencies and can be counted on to break the tension. A surprisingly hard worker. Affliations Blizzard was born in the IceWing aristocracy as the son of two nobles who were distantly related to the queen. He lived in the top three circles of the rankings. When he was four, he went to Jade Mountain Academy and was part of the Rose Quartz Winglet. He was one of the prophecied ones and stayed with the Rising Sun for a while. For his second year, he was part of the Emerald Winglet. History Blizzard was born with his sister Evergreen in the IceWing tribe. He was a very hard worker and was very high in the circles, rising to second place in the first circle, only behind Princess Snowstorm. He was always with his sister and they were never far behind each other in the rankings, always competing. When he was two, he met some visitors from the edges of the kingdom. They weren't aristocats and they lived freely, always pranking each other, with lots of laughter and happiness in their lives. Blizzard badly wanted that in his life, and he began gently pranking and joking around with his family. He fell in the rankings, but he wouldn't allow himself to fall behind too much. He stayed in the third circle, where he wouldn't fall too low but wouldn't go too high to be questioned. He met a mysterious, older IceWing who was an aristocrat from another area, who gave him his ring. A few months after he settled into his jokester persona, Prince Sardine followed in his footsteps and began pranking as well. However, his pranks were much more cruel. Blizzard was unhappy when Snowstorm became queen, since he mourned the old queen and he had never had the best relationship with Snowstorm. She sent him to Jade Mountain Academy, but he didn't want to go because he'd leave Evergreen, He was very unhappy to leave her, but over time be became ready to take on the world. At Jade Mountain Academy, he joined the Rose Quartz winglet and was happy to meet dragons of other tribes, sliding easily into his jokester persona and staying away from other IceWings. ~wip Relationships 'Evergreen '- Evergreen is Blizzard's sister and first friend. He loves her with all of his heart. Even when they grew apart after he became a prankster he made sure to keep on spending time with her and training with her. He never pranked her. When he went to Jade Mountain Academy he was heartbroken to be without her, and he wrote to her every single day without fail. 'Sunstone '- Blizzard was great friends with Sunstone, and loved to banter with her. He figured out she had a crush on him, but didn't realize he had a crush on her until much later. He wanted to keep on being friends. He respects her and wants to be friends, and can't figure out his feelings. 'Moonstone '- Moonstone was the only dragon with IceWing heritage that Blizzard talked to at Jade Mountain Academy. They quickly became friends. Blizzard loved her kind attitude and her story as an IceWing hybrid who grew up away from IceWings. He admired her. He didn't realize she loved him until around the same time as Sunstone, and he doesn't know what to do with his feelings. He loves her too. 'Hazel '- Hazel is the bigwings of his group. Blizzard respects her and goes to her anytime he needs to vent and sort something out. She protects him from the other IceWings. He loves her like a big sister. She doesn't replace Evergreen, as they were littermates, but she is the big sister and mentor he never had. 'Starfish '- Blizzard and Starfish are very good friends. They both have "alternate" social personas and love to banter and have long, deep talks. He talks with her about nearly everything but his own personal feelings about the three girls closest to him (Evergreen, Sunstone, and Moonstone). She likes to give him dating advice as a joke in public and he laughs along but secretly ever since his drama with Sunstone and Moonstone he hates it, but he doesn't have the heart to tell her. 'Prince Sardine '- Blizzard doesn't approve of his cruelty when it comes to pranks and jokes, but he enjoys having an IceWing who appreciates the power of laughter and he loves having a little guy who idolizes him, especially the prince. 'Queen Snowstorm '- Snowstorm is a few years older than Blizzard, and before he adopted his jokester persona, they were always battling for the top spots in the rankings and had an (unhealthy) rivalry. When he became a prankster, she constantly (rudely) teased and ridiculed him. When she became queen she sent him off to Jade Mountain Academy to "rid the kingdom of your nonsense." He hates her, and the feeling is mutual. 'Queen Prophecy '- Blizzard has only met Prophecy once, but it wasn't pleasant. He hates her for what she did to his friends, and thinks she doesn't have what it takes to be in charge of her kingdom. He'd do anything to get her off the throne, and hopes with all his heart she and Snowstorm don't meet and form an alliance. Luckily for him, their hatred for her is one of the only things they have in common. 'Prince Gamechanger '- Blizzard hated the NightWing prince at first for his ties with Prophecy, but grew to respect, like, and even adore him. He acts as a bit of a social mentor to the prince and loves meeting up with him. Blizzard highly respects his resolve and how he openly betrayed his kingdom for his own values, kind of like himself. 'Princess Azure '- Blizzard finds Azure annoying, like everyone else, but also endearing and amusing. He knows that she has a crush on him and finds it amusing but would never return those feelings. He doesn't talk to her much, for as much cruelty that she possesses he wouldn't want to falsely lead her on. He genuinely cares for her well-being but wouldn't voluntarily spend time with her unless it was needed by someone else. 'Aurora '- Blizzard respects Aurora, but was always wary of her because of her IceWing status. He respects her fighting spirit and how she isn't an aristocrat anymore, but thinks she goes way too far. He was the one who revealed her secret to the Rising Sun and is now scared of her. 'Cinders '- Blizzard has never been very close with Cinders, but he highly respects her and think she makes a wonderful leader. He envies how she cares for her daughters, as he never had doting, loving parents. 'Albino '- Blizzard's mother. She stopped caring for him after he became a prankster. He loved her and was grateful for the care he got, but wanted more. 'Princess Sapphire '- Sapphire was willing to see past the IceWing prejudice towards Blizzard and help him out when he needed it. They became friendly, but she won't betray her tribe for him. He respects her and hopes they can become closer so he can help the IceWings. He wants her to be on the throne instead of Snowstorm. Abilities Blizzard has frostbreath and jagged claws like any IceWing. He also has resistance to Prophecy's machines and icescales. Trivia * Blizzard was one of Wavey's first OCs. * Blizzard's original name was Sardine ** His personality was originally more like Prince Sardine's, and this is where he comes from * Blizzard was originally shipped with Sunshine, a SandWing. * Blizzard's father's name is unknown. * Blizzard is an IceWing aristocrat and noble, and also distantly related to the royal family. * In some RPs Blizzard is a full-blown prince. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Occupation (Student) Category:IceWings Category:Content (Wavesplash)